A computer system such as a mobile device (e.g. a smart phone) may include sensors. The sensors may detect attributes of the computer system's environment and transform the attributes into context data. The computer system may also be communicatively coupled with an external server and/or database (e.g. via the Internet). The external server and/or database may provide additional context data to the computer system. For example, the computer system may use the external server and/or database to acquire additional information about the context data acquired by the sensors.
At the same time, the computer system may also include a text messaging application. A user of the computer system may compose and send text messages. Portions of the text messages may be related to certain context data available and/or stored in the computer system. This context data may be useful to a receiver when reviewing the text message. Without the available context data, the receiver may not understand the text message. The receiver may need to query the sending user with additional questions (e.g. other text messages, cell phone calls, etc.) to clarify the meaning of the text message.